Everestwings
Please do not edit without permission, and don't tell me that i'm copying the Icewings, these are very different and I'm only doing my best. I only wanted to make a unique tribe. Also don't forget to read about my other tribe called the Angelwings :3 'IF ANY OF MY TRIBES HAVE THE SAME NAME AS YOURS, IT IS COMPLETELY A COINCIDENCE ' Description Everestwings have thick heavy fur around the body. It doesn't cover the head, and tail. The fur is usually a teal green, black or brown. Very rarely it is silver or red. The tail is strong and has arrow-like spikes on the tip. the scales that are not covered by hide are a pale blue or a gray-black. The wings are a cross between a Silkwing and a Rainwing. they have the bat like shape but they overlap like a butterfly's wing. They have no arms, but they have back legs. They walk with their wings. And the horns curve like a ram. The fur cover the eyes, sheltering it from the blizzards that happen on their rocky habitat. Abilities The dragons are rarely seen due to that they never leave the mountains. and a storm surrounds their mountain so other dragons can't get there. But it is said that they MIGHT have powerful teeth, so when a dragon is bitten, The body part will go a fast frostbite process when it turns black then falls of in a matter of ten minutes. and it is VERY painful. Everestwings can't get too warm or the scales that are shown melt, leaving a puddle on the ground with and empty hide. Everestwings with silver hide are usually an animus or they create blizzards. Red hides are unknown since they are ether killed or they don't hatch very often. Habitat Everestwings live in what the Icewings call the Darkstalkers Teeth. One of the biggest mountains on the continent is located there. It is called Mount. Everfrost. The mountain is surrounded by an everlasting storm the Everestwings call The Scaleblizzard. It prevents other dragons to invade the territory. The Everestwings live in tunnels in the mountain, the entrance is behind a waterfall. The Sandwings and Skywings have tried multiple times to take the mountains for themselves. And about two-thirds of the armys has died from the storm. " I know it is too much for my people, but the mountains are thriving with pray and perfect to establish a hunting fortress." - Queen Oasis Royalty and Psychics The tribe is ruled by Queen Taiga and her husband King Blackmind, the Nightwing. The first tribe to have a different dragon as a royal. And they have three dragonets, Prince Rocky, Princess Soulstream (my OC), and Prince Feldspar. The Queen chooses a mate for the dragonets by using a psychic that reads the dragon that the Prince or Princess chooses as the one they love. But many of the tribe complains that the psychic lies. The current royal Psychic is named Mammoth. Who claims that he was born with special powers. although he is lying. Psychics are born with markings and patterns on any hide color. Mammoth has none. His apprentice is Saber. Who has an unusual ability sense when bad things are about to happen. Mating and Eggs A female and a male can only mate together once. females can produce eggs for as long as she wants. Psychics and lower classes cannot mate at all. Middle class dragons are free to mate whenever. If a middle or lower class falls in love with a Royal, the psychic "reads" the fur color, (color is what tells a personality) and tells the Queen and King is they are what they call a Dayfrost, a good dragon for marriage. Or a Mistfrost, A bad dragon to marry. Traditions The Everestwings have the most accurate clock than the other tribes, like humans, they separate the year into months but all the months have thirty days, On the first month, they celibate the first full moon, but only one of the three moons are full at the time. On the last day of the year they celebrate the founding of the tribe, When an Icewing and a Nightwing have two dragonets, one was named Whiteout, who after her brother was imprisoned in a mountain, she ran off. she didn't have fur like the present day Everestwings do. She first had dragonets with a Sandwing. But when the Queen found out, she ran off and met up with a lost Silkwing blown out from the sea. (NOT LUNA). And now the tribe soon grew and evolved into what they look like today. Allies and Enemys The Shatterfrosts These tribes are allowed to trade and are welcomed on the mountains anytime. Imperialwings- Queen Taiga recently requested these dragons as allies, They are powerful and trade many useful items. Dragon tribes by Autumn the Skywing-Leafwing Rainwings- They give the Everestwings fruit that doesn't grow on the mountains, They also give them supplies for den decor. Like wood, leaves, and weaved baskets. Silkwings- The Everestwings used to have a colony over in Pantala ,but they fled because the Tree Wars. The Silkwings provided them with silk art and Pantala meat Angelwings- I tribe by me, they taught the Everestwings how to farm in cold environments, and building greenhouses. They also provide them with herbs and farming tools. They fought alongside the Everestwings in the Snowsand War Cragsides These dragon tribes are at a neutral trade or are not known of by the Everestwings. Mudwings- According to the Everestwings, the Mudwings are needless for trade. And are too big an clumsy comparing to the slim Everestwings. Icewings- Everestwings are a descendant of the Icewings so they share a lot of traits, but their not into the sour personality and strict rankings. The Icewings provide them with some fish. Leafwings and Hivewings and Seawings- are not known or cared about Frostbites These dragons are mortal enemy's with the Everestwings and are not allowed on the land. Sandwings- Everestwings and Sandwings had a war a few decades before the Sandwing Succession. The Sandwings think they own the land that is past Everestwing territory, this war is called the Snowsand War Skywings- The Skywings fought along the Sandwings in the Snowsand War. And researched the land because of the mountains. Nightwings- Before they moved on to the and Rainwing research. The Nightwings wanted to understand how Everestwing body works and how they survive. But those Everestwings don't last long at the volcano because the melt. This is my second tribe that I made, you are free to make one. they are named after rocks, Not gems, and also snow-related things and extinct Ice Age mammals. Do not make a red hided Everestwings, They are still under development, a bit... THANK YOU FOR READING- Soulstream the Nightwing